The Looney Tunes Show Redux
Note: Please do not edit this page aside from the the creator of it and also no rude, hateful or negative comments. Content added by other users will get removed. This series is mostly obsolete on this wiki, but is still active on another wiki. The Looney Tunes Show Redux is a revived series of The Looney Tunes Show. About This show would have first premiered on Kid's WB on May 1st, 1999 in the United States but episodes now air on Discovery Family as of 2014 and repeats introduced to Nicktoons from 2002 onwards. The show would have aired on the Hub network between 2010-2014. Critical Response The Looney Tunes Show would have received positive reviews in this alternate timeline. Seasons *Season 1 (Mid 1999-early 2000) *Season 2 (Mid 2000-early 2001) *Season 3 (2002) *Season 4 (2003-2004) *Season 5 (2005-2006) *Season 6 (2007-2008) *Season 7 (2009-2010) *Season 8 (2011-2012) *Season 9 (2013-2014) *Season 10 (2014-2015) *Season 11 (2016-2017) *Season 12 (2017-2018) *Season 13 (2019-2020) *Season 14 (2021-2022) *Season 15 (2023) Characters Main Characters *Bugs Bunny *Rodney Rabbit *Squeaks the Squirrel *Daffy Duck *Tina Russo Duck *Porky Pig *Speedy Gonzales *Yosemite Sam *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Bigfoot Recurring Characters *Lola Bunny *Elmer Fudd *Sylvester *Tweety *Granny *Marvin the Martian *Witch Lezah *Gossamer *Tasmanian Devil *Pete Puma *Cecil Turtle *The Grim Rabbit *Petunia Pig *Chirag Gupta *The Three Bears *Aliens (new characters) Cast *Billy West as Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck/Sylvester/Marvin the Martian/Papa Bear/Chirag Gupta *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig/Tweety *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel/Skunk/Aliens/Junior Bear *Annie Mumolo as Tina Russo-Duck *Fred Armisen as Speey Gonzales *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam/The Grim Rabbit *Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn *June Foray as Granny *Roz Ryan as Witch Lazel *Kristen Wiig as Lola Bunny *John Kassir as Pete Puma *JP Karliak as Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner *Matthew Mercer as Bigfoot *Grey DeLisle as Petunia Pig/Mama Bear Trivia Characters *As of Season 3: **Bugs and Daffy revert back to rivals. **Sylvester and Tweety will be frenemies. **Daffy is less selfish/mean spirited and more innocent about his actions. **Elmer Fudd is both a business man and a hunter. **Lola Bunny starts appearing less often. **Wile E. Coyote is able to talk like in Wabbit. **Road Runner will still interact with Wile E. Coyote but still says "meap meap". **Daffy now drives a gray 2002 Audi A6 rather than his usual parade float due to his parade float getting destroyed in the Season 3 premier. **As Bugs is doing more things with Rodney Rabbit and Squeaks the Squirrel, Daffy will usually be paired with Tina Russo Duck, Wile E. Coyote or sometimes, Yosemite Sam. Production & Animation *The Looney Tunes Show would have been rated G instead of PG. *As of Season 3, the animation graphs remain the same as The Looney Tunes Show's second season. **Granny, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner return to their classic designs. **Characters from Wabbit and Skunk Fu are redesigned to match the animation of The Looney Tunes Show's second season. **A majority of the characters use their designs from The Looney Tunes Show's second season for Season 3 onward. Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Looney Tunes Show